Guardian Signs: Path of Truth
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: Summer and Ben have been sent to Oblivia as official, stationed Rangers. Both are unhappy about their vacations being cut short, and being posted in a place such as Oblivia, but when the Pinchers drop in on them(more like they drop in on the Pinchers)both Rangers are thrown headlong into a fight for peace(which ends up being dangerous.) Obliviashipping, and minor Red Eyes x Summer.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

* * *

**Yeah yeah...I'm on a fanfiction overload. Eight (or nine?) fanfics at once, but..meh...I kinda need the distraction now. Like, seriously. T-T**

**Anyway, here is the 3rd installment in my 4-part ranger fanfics. (I'm kinda going backwards... O.o I started with Pokemon Ranger and... XD )**

**Hope you enjoy Ranger lovers! ;) Because I know you're all out there! ^-^**

(Here's the Timeline for all of my fanfictions)

******Order:**

Pokemon: The Story/Soul of Crystal/Rangers: The First Defenders

___3 years later_

Shadows of Almia: A Dark Present/The Special Adventure of Leaf Green

___Half a year later_

Black and White/Platinum

___2 months later_

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

___4 months later_

Pokemon Ranger/EmeraldRubySapphire/Heart of Gold

___2 years later_

BW2

___2 weeks later_

XY)

**See? That's where they fit in there! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Fall

**Summer's POV**

I jolt up at the sound of my mom's voice. "SUMMER MINAMI!?" she shouts. "Your vacation from being a proper Ranger is over! You aren't in Johto anymore, so go with Ben to your post!"

I grumble, but get up, leaving my bowl of popcorn and an awesome movie behind, then head towards the door, slapping my styler onto my wrist.

"See you Summer!" my mom calls from the foyer as I burst outside and throw out my hand.

"Captureeeee on!" I exclaim, send out the disc towards some Staraptor flying overhead. I swing my arms in circles, before closing my hand into a triumphant fist.

"Capture complete!"

…

**No One's POV**

Two pokemon fly at extreme speeds through the air, twirling back and forth in a graceful way. Unfortunately, behind them, are two pursuers.

"Just give up already!" one of the enemies shouts. "You won't get away!"

The pokemon don't listen, and zoom through the air even faster.

"Tch! After them!"

Suddenly, the two turn around in horror.

"W-w-who are you!?"

**Summer's POV**

I raise my hand up in the air. "Ahoy!"

"Red goggles...a yellow scarf..." one babbles.

"And a capture styler!" the other adds. "You're...a POKEMON RANGER!"

My VoiceNav begins talking-"They are using pokemon to attack. Capture them and calm them down."

"Roger!" I confirm, and point my arm straight ahead. "Let's go Pidgeys!"

Whirlwinds spiral around me, and I urge my Staraptor to swerve to the side as I shoot out my disc. "Captureeeee on!"

I whip my hand back and forth. "One Pidgey went to flying school." I dodge a Wing Attack. "One Pidgey apparently didn't stay home." Some of my hair is blown straight up from a Gust. "One Pidgey ate pokemon food." I almost fall off Staraoptor. "One Pidgey ate none." I hear a click. "And one little Pidgey went 'coo-coo-coo' as they flew home."

I hear a ding. "Capture complete!" The two in green on their floating devices glare at me as the red and blue pokemon disappear into the distance.

"Hmph! Not only did our subject escape, she caught our Pidgeys!" the second growls.

"It's hard to think that someone pulled off a midair capture..." the other says nervously. "You're something else..."

"Oblivia is peaceful!" the second cuts in. "We don't need Rangers like you! So a good way to dispose of you is OUR PLASMA CANNON!"

I yelp, as two glowing, green blasts fly my way, but duck.

"W-w-w-wha!? How did that Ranger manage to dodge my attacks!?" the first exclaims.

"Heh, you're good, but try us both at the same time!" the second yells, and they shoot at me.

Twice as many plasma balls fly my way, and I jerk Staraptor backwards so that they miss. Several more pink and yellow ones come my way, but they all pass their target, aka ME.

"Agh! My Plasma Cannon's battery is dead!" the first shrieks.

"Me too!" the other says with worry. "Maybe we shouldn't have tried just scaring her with them..."

"Let's ram her!" the first yelps.

"Are you sure you wanna do that!?" a voice says, and Ben appears on my right.

"Ben!" I cheer, then glare. "You are late, Mohawk boy."

Ben gives me a look. "This is NOT a mohawk."

"Hmph, whatev."

"Now there are TWO Rangers for you to deal with!" Ben declares, turning to the two in green.

"Plasma Cannon's useless, more Rangers popping up,...I say, let's RETREAT!" the first suggests, both are about to scram, when a voice comes-"Wait!"

Ben and I almost slip off our Staraptor when another figure pops out from below us.

"Leader!" the two yelp. "They are Pokemon Rangers! Save us!"

"I can see that," the man says, and I stare. He is a blonde with a red stripe, and a maroon flying contraption with clothes to match; his eyes are especially strange...cause they're red and all.

"This is the first time I've seen flying Rangers, though," he continues. "Two aerial brats putting on airs with their obnoxious goggles and yellow scarfs. What a joke."

I glare. "Pompous jerk."

"Who's a joke?" Ben says, and I can practically see steam coming out of his ears. "You're the leader of a team who can't even handle a couple of '_brats_'."

The red eyed one furrows his brow. "You there..." he says. "Do you know the consequences of mouthing off like that?"

Ben doesn't answer.

"I have the perfect sport for a mouthing off Ranger like you. It's called Skydiving, with no parachute! Take that!"

"AGH!" Ben yelps.

Idon't even think, I just act, and throw myself into the way of the Plasma Cannon blast.

**Ben's POV**

I open my eyes as white speckles fly away, then glance around. "Summer?!" I yelp. "SUMMER!"

"Sacrificing themselves for another..." the blonde says. "How bold. You should at least thank your partner for saving you. Cause now they're hurtling headfirst towards the ocean!"

I feel anger well up in my chest. Summer...has been my partner since the beginning. Ever since...Ranger school.

"She saved me, and now she's hurtling face-first into the ocean!?" I exclaim. "YOU JERK!"

The blonde smiles at me. "That girl..." he murmurs. "You seem special to her." He lets out a small laugh. "Maybe we should make you into our lucky charm."

"SAY WHAT-!?" I demand, but I'm knocked out from behind.

**Summer's POV**

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!" I shout as I flail about in the air as I approach the ocean. "CRAAAAAAAAP!"

I tug at my belt, and barely manage to put something on my mouth before-SPLASH!

I watch as my Styler floats down and bounces off a Mantyke, who looks at the shiny thing once before swimming away with it.

"Nghhh!" I gurgle.

"URGENT!" my VoiceNav says. "Reattach the Styler! Reattach the Styler!" I flick the thing in annoyance. As if I don't already know that!

Speeding off after the Mantyke, I spin my arms in pinwheels, trying to get closer. Pokemon sure move fast in the water... I look up an the Mantyke veers around a corner.

_DANG_ IT!

I tumble to the side, and breaststroke after it. "Cccmmjhhherghh!" I command, which in gurgle language, means: come here!

The Mantyke suddenly loses interest, and drops it down further into the depth.

Diving down, I land on an oddly smooth, flat rock with beautiful mosaics shaped as wings drawn on it before retrieving my Styler from where it dropped on the center.

"DANGER, DANGER!" the VoiceNav begins squawking. "Massive object approaching!"

I look back and forth nervously.

"DANGER, DANGER! Powerful current heading this way! The current is...z...zzzz...zzz..."

I try to move, but the pull is too strong. A large shadow rears up behind me, and I'm sent spiraling away.

* * *

**Yeah yeah...a pretty basic beginning. BUT THIS IS HOW IT ALWAYS BEGINS! :P And I'm gonna have Obliviashipping and a little Summer x Red Eyes.**

**Anywayyyy, tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: The Pichu

Guardian Signs: Path of Truth

* * *

**Finally! I can get to the better stuff. FIRST CHAPTERS ARE ALWAYS BORING TO WRITE! Lol. :P**

**Olivia-Ivy: I will make sure to put some cute Red Eyes x Summer moments for you!**

Chapter 2: The Pichu

* * *

**No One's POV**

"All right Pinchers! Let's go!" an admin calls to his group as they all hover above a large submarine. "Dolce Island is uninhabited. We can do whatever we want, and no one is here to see!"

The group flew after their leader as they skate over the ocean and towards a small island. Palm trees sway in the wind as pokemon sang together in circles, peaceful and very oblivious to the havoc that was about to reign down on them. A small Pichu sits in the middle with a tiny, blue ukulele, and strums it while letting off small bursts of electricity.

Suddenly, it stops, realizing something is wrong. All the others look around, and start panicking. "Pikaa!" "Picchhuuu!" "BULBA!" "Sunnnn!" "Marill!" All the pokemon scatter in fright.

Three Pinchers dive down to where the group had been, and look around. "Split up!" one says. "After them! Don't let them escape!"

"Roger!" the other two reply. Several other Pinchers land, and run on foot after many of the pokemon. Each of them throw out their palm, and shoot out circles of purple light, causing the pokemon directly before them to disappear into thin air. A few angry pokemon try to attack the Pinchers, but fail, and end up being caught.

A man hovers above his comrades. "To think in such a short time, we were able to capture so many pokemon..." he murmurs. "I love these Control Gauntlets...too bad we weren't able to find the pokemon we were looking for...but that also means that pokemon isn't here, which is valuable information."

He holds up a com to his mouth. "Let's head back to base!" he instructs. Z.Z. Flyer Squad, retreat!"

**Summer's POV**

"_Young Pokemon Rangers, I've heard so much about you," Professor Hastings says. "Let me tell you that I called you two here for an extraordinary mission." _

_"Extraordinary mission?" Ben says in confusion. _

_"I'm sure you have heard of this," the professor says, pacing. "There's an awful group of people who control pokemon and take them from their homes. They are called...Pokemon Pinchers."_

_ I screw up my face. "That's a lousy name." Ben elbows me in the ribs, and I glare at him._

_ "Up til now, they worked only as individuals," Hastings says, ignoring my comment. "But now, for some reason, they have unified. We just don't know why." He turns back to us. "In any case, they're probably up to no good." _

_"They're kidnapping Pokemon," I say crossing my arms. "Big duh." _

_"Well, I want you two to head over to Oblivia and investigate their plans." _

_Ben hears me sigh. "Summer," he hisses. "Don't do that." I frown. "But Oblivia is out in the boonies!" I whisper. _

_"HOLD ON!" I hear, and we all whip around to see- "Murph?" I say in surprise. _

_"I'll tell you all about Oblivia!" he says, and Hastings points his cane at him. "I can take care of the explanation myself, thank you very much." _

_"Professor!" Murph yelps. "Don't take away any more of my tiny duties!" _

_The professor sighs. "Proceed." _

_Murph looks at us. "Oblivia is a forgotten place that not many people know about," he tells us. "It's like a paradise!"_

_ "Yes, and that is probably the very reason the Pinchers picked that place," Hastings adds. "I should tell you the region's motto: 'Oblivia, Islands of Ancient Ruins and Legends.'" _

_"Sounds like an adventure, doesn't it?" Murph states. _

_"Yes," Hastings replies. "It apparently has many excavation sights...but I've been too busy to go myself..." He turns to us. "Now listen you two!" I stop picking at my teeth with a toothpick and look at him. "Pay attention Summer! The region may be peaceful, but don't let your guard down!" _

_Ben and I strike our Ranger poses. "Yes sir!"_

…

The sound of the ocean lapping near me, causes me to stir, and cough up seawater. '_Don't let your guard down...'_ I think in my head, _why didn't I listen to him for once?_

Sitting up, I feel a bit woozy, but look at the beach that surrounds me. I didn't die, thank goodness...but... I remember what happened earlier with the Pinchers.

"DAMN YOU RED EYED FREAK!" I exclaim, then jump to my feet. "I'll get my revenge for you knocking me off my own Staraptor!"

Stomping around in annoyance, I hear my VoiceNav start speaking. "Rebooting!" it chirps.

"Ugh..." I groan.

"Please verify ownership!" it tells me.

"Summer Minami, Ranger alongside Ben Natsuya, now please tell me where I am."

"Thank you for cooperating! Styler communications are unavailable, but I will now find your current location...zzzz...zzz...zzz...Dolce Island!"

I frown, and pull up a map on my styler. "Aw man..." I groan. "I'm out on a deserted island! AND I can't contact anyone..." I head up towards the middle of the island after shutting off my VoiceNav.

Oddly...I don't see any pokemon around here. There's no sounds of life at all. Suddenly, a Pichu leaps out of the foliage, and cries in anger.

"WAH!" I yelp in fear. "AN ELECTRIC TYPE!"

The Pichu glares at me, and sparks lace around its cheeks.

"Looks like you're about to attack," I say tersely. "Well then...Captureeeeee on!" I shoot out my disc and it surrounds the angry pokemon in a band of light.

"PICHUUU!" it shrieks, and sends out bursts of electricity.

"CRAP!" I exclaim, diving to the side, and rolling up onto one knee. "HA!" I thrust my arm up and down as I try to capture the _freaking annoying_ pokemon.

"I may only be thirteen..." I say. "But I can capture a tiny runt like you!" I swing my arm one more time, and the light envelopes the Pichu. "Capture complete." The pokemon just looks at me, obviously calmed down. I eye it warily.

"Pichu pichu pichu pichu, chu chu chuuuu!" it suddenly sings, and strums a ukulele I hadn't noticed before.

"Pichu!" someone calls, and I jump. "You're okay!" Turning around, I see an old man who is hunched over. He stops in front of the tiny yellow pokemon. "Hmm?" he says. "Where are yer other Pichu friends?"

The Pichu's ears flop down.

"You don't know, huh," he says. "Who were those folks who appeared in the UFO-lookin' things anyhow? I was far away and couldn't see. But what were they doin' chasin' Pokemon 'round anways?"

That's when the old man notices me. "Well, what do we have here?" he says. "You're a-!"

* * *

**Hehe! :)**

**Tell me what you thought!**

**~Misty**


End file.
